Love potions, in the wrong hands
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: Draco was pranked into drinking love potion, but what happens when it wears off? will he relize his true fellings for someone? and how will he get back at the one she likes more?
1. Just a softdrink?

Love potions, in the wrong hands

Chapter 1

Just a softdrink?

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the harry potter characters in dis chapter. Da plot is completely mine.

A/N: I'M THE ORIGINAL CATGURLFURREEL AND I'M BACK! Hey, I'm puttin out a new HP story. So hope you's guys enjoy! Read and review on ur way out, k!

For the first time Draco Malfoy was late for potions class. He walked in and almost every girl in the class whipped their heads around to get a good glimpse, except one. Hermione. She wouldn't dare be caught looking at the boy who absolutely despised her. She didn't mind it though, even though she didn't like him very much either.

Draco stopped and did a pose that made all the girls go "Awww." and put their hands on their faces to hide the blushing. Professor Snape heard the outbursts and turned around, slamming his pointer stick on the desk.

"Draco Malfoy!...It's not like you to be late for class. Now is it? Sit down where ever you can and I'll talk to you later."

Draco looked around the classroom. Pansy pushed her friend off of the chair.

"What'd you do that for?"

" I needed to make room for my future husband." The other girl got up and shoved Pansy back.

"No way. I want him to sit next to me." Draco stared at the girls fighting over him.

'Pathetic.' he thought.

There was only one seat left and that was right next to Hermione. He walked past Pansy, then Harry and Ron began to stare at him. They watched him approach Hermione.

"Move your books. I have to sit here."

"Who died and made you dictator around here?"

"Move them before I do it." She moved the books just because Professor Snape turned around again. Draco sat down, and them ubruptedly scooted his chair loudly a few inches away from her.

"Today's lesson will be about making potions. Just like any other normal day."

The whole class grimaced except for Hermione, who sat in the front with a wide smile on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face Granger." he whispered. Hermione just looked at him, and kept smiling.

"But, in this lesson, you all get to make love potion. The first thing you want to do is-"

"BORING..." sighed Draco out loud.

"Draco Malfoy! What has gotten into you? No more outbursts from you! 20 points from Slytherin. Anyway, as I was saying, Everyone gets one test tube from the back of the room."

Everyone got a test tube except for Draco. When Hermione came back to her seat about five girls had brought Draco test tubes.

"Okay, everyone back to your seats."

Professor Snape started teaching the class and everyone made there potions. All of the girl's potions turned out pink and all of the boy's potion's turned out blue. By the time class was over, Draco was asleep with a half full, greenish potion in his test tube.

"Draco, wake up. Class is over." Hermione said.

"Oh, no. Not again. Was I really asleep?"

"Yes. And you were snoring too."

"Shut up, Granger."

"Oh, students, one more thing. DO NOT TAKE THE POTIONS OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM. You have Draco Malfoy to thank for that. I can't trust you all with potions like these on the school grounds."

Snape didn't see Crabbe smuggle his test tube in his inner robe pocket. Everyone began leaving.

"Malfoy, Granger come here." They both walked over.

"Malfoy, your grades are slipping and I'm not going to be bribed again to higher them by your father's money. That is why you, Granger, will be tutoring Malfoy for the rest of the school year."

"What!" they both grimaced.

"You heard me. Off with you now."

When Draco and Hermione got into the hallway, they split up. Draco went back to the Slytherin common room to see Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Malfoy." they both said as they slouched on the couch. Goyle was sitting on the couch's arm.

"Hey guys."

"Look what I got." Crabbe held out the potion vile and Draco snatched it.

"Ah, yes. I needed something to drink."

"Draco! No, that's not a soft-" it was too late Draco had already drank the whole thing. Crabbe turned to Goyle.

"Should we tell him?"

"No, lets just see what will happen."

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, Draco, when's your next class?"

"Maybe in like an hour. We've got enough time to go roam around the school."

"Uh, no, no. You just go ahead. Me and Goyle will just stay here."

"Okay, suit yourselves." Draco shrugged and walked out of the room and back into the hallway. As soon as he walked out to the hallway, he bumped into Hermione again.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled Hermione from the floor. Draco began to feel funny. He looked at Hermione and smiled, not sneered, smiled.

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you up." he reached a hand out.

"Uh, no that's okay, I can manage. Are you okay?" she dared to put her hand on his forehead.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, _now."_

"Maybe you should go see the nurse."

"Will you do the honor of taking me?"

"No, sorry. I have to go." Hermione began to back away from him then turned around and ran.

'Wow, she looks really nice today.'thought Draco.

A/N: yay. Another new fic, another gr8 uh, ya. Plz review k? I kno u like it.


	2. Study session

Chapter2

Study session

Disclaimer: i don't own any HP characters. But, let me tell u, dis plot is totally mine and i claim it wit all my heart!

A/N: hey, it's me! Bac 4 another chapter i see...well, enjoy! Don't 4get 2 review on ur way out k?

_Hermione's thoughts:_

'Ok, this is so weird. Malfoy's actually being nice to me? Maybe I should've took him to the nurse, no matter how creepy he was acting-Wait, why do I care about him? No, I don't care. Has he gone mad? Has the whole world gone crazy? Or, maybe it's just me...Yeah, that's it, I was imagining it. If he was being nice to me-no, this can NOT be happening. I hear foot steps coming down the hall. Calm down...'

Hermione began to walk faster, until she turned the corner and ran straight into Harry and Ron with a start.

"Harry, Ron! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Hermione, it's not like we saw you there. What's wrong?" Ron's apologetic eyes soothed Her.

"I just-it's nothing. Really. I have to go to the head's common room. See you guys." Ron was about to say something, but Hermione walked away too fast.

She walked over to the portrait and recited the new password then crawled through. She sat on the comfy sofa and stared into space, not something that she'd normally do. She stared for a while, trying to figure out why Malfoy acted the way he did. When she was done rattling her brain, she calmed her self with some reading.

She picked up her rucksack from the floor and tucked her legs under herself. She unbuttoned the small compartment on the front and pulled out a newly polished looking book for her potions class. She flipped through some of the pages but before she could find what she was looking for, the portrait opened and Malfoy stepped through.

Hermione didn't know what to do so she pretended to busy herself with the rucksack's strap. She didn't know why she was so concerned about his well being.

"Ah, hello, Hermione." he stopped where he was standing to literally stare at her.

'Did he just call me by my first name?'

"Uh, I'm still not talking to you until this whole "Head boy, head girl" thing is over."

"But you have to talk to me, if you're going to tutor me like Snape said. Besides, I thought you liked being head girl. Being able to be the best, stomp on all the other girls like ants and make them look like nothing."

'He has a point-hey, why am I listening to him? Is this supposed to be some kind of compliment to use me for grades?'

"Fine. What do you need help with?"

"I need help making the love potion that I didn't get to make in the class."

"But, I thought we weren't supposed to make things like that outside of class."

"My grades are at stake here, Granger." 'Well, I guess he acting pretty normal, now.'

"Okay. But If anyone finds out, don't let them know I helped you with it."

"Fine with me." he walked over to the sofa that Hermione was sitting on and sat next to her. She looked at him as he scooted a little closer. She didn't have time to object to this since she heard someone coming towards the head portrait, sounding like they were about to enter. She quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?" asked Malfoy, with the most sincere expression that she'd ever seen him have.

"Uh, its not safe out here, maybe we should go to my room." she quickly shot out. She didn't want to be seen with him, yet, she could've just left him by himself.

"Why?"

"No time for questions." she grabbed his wrist and did the best she could to drag him up the stairs. He kind of tripped all over himself. He wasn't really thinking clearly at that moment. She quickly took out her key and tried to jam it in the lock. Malfoy took the key and opened her door, then he held out an arm, inviting her in her own room.

They both sat on the bed.

"Close the door." she whispered.

"Why? No one's down there." Hermione gave him a glare and got up to do it herself. She locked it from the inside so that no one would walk in on them.

'Oh, great. First I'm imagining things, then I'm scared to death of Malfoy, and now I'm trapped in here with him. Now what.'

"Calm down, you look stressed. Do you want a massage?" he came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, no, no. I'm fine. Lets just get this over with." she brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"What's wrong? You act like studying with me is a chore."

"Well, it kind of is."

"You should loosen up a little." 'Loosen up. Okay. I can try that, even though he's the one acting weird.'

They sat back on the bed and she opened her new potion book. Luckily Draco brought his potion kit with the test tubes in them, so he wouldn't have to leave her room to go to his.

"Lets see, ah, here it is. Love potion. Okay, this is what you do-" Draco was starring at her again. "Malfoy, are you paying attention? This is why you get low grades. You just don't pay enough attention in class."

"I know. I was too caught up in your beauty."

"That's, very sweet. But lets finish this. The sooner it's done, the faster you can leave. Don't you just hate being in my presence?"

"No, not at all." Draco scooted a little closer to her and she scooted a few inches away.

"When we're done with this, your going to Madam Pomfrey. Now pay attention." She looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before. It was kind of like a sadness mixed with his true feelings about her.

"Okay, I'll hold the test tube steady while you add the ingredients."

By the third try they finally got the potion right, except it turned out pink instead of blue. She accidentally gave him the potion for the girl's formula.

"Well, it's good enough right? As long as it's a love potion."

"What kind is this?"

"This is the kind you can use on a girl. Hint, the pink color."

"Oh."

"I think we should be going now. It's kind of late." they both stood up.

"Wait, we? Where are we going?" He took her hands in his. Hermione was too shocked to move. He looked like he was about to say something but he held back and then let go of her hands again.

"I have to take you to Madam Pomfrey. You've been acting strange, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm kind of worried about this."

They walked out of the portrait and headed for the hospital wing.

'Why won't she just give in? No one can resist my charm. If I wasn't me, I'd date myself. I know deep down, she likes me. Why did she invite he to her room if she didn't? My head really hurts.'

Draco stopped walking and fainted in the middle of the empty hallway. Hermione gasped and quickly got him to the nurse as fast as she could by dragging most of his body on the floor. She held him by his arms and struggled with him through the long hallways. She was surprised that no one was snooping around this late.

A/N: ya i kno, boring and meaningless chapter huh? Well i can do better. Review, and no flames plz? They really burn. (Ha! Get it? Burn? Never mind.)


	3. Hospital wing

Chapter3

Hospital wing

Disclaimer: Nope, don't look at me, i don't own them. But da plot is all me baby!

A/N: hey! Chapter 3 is FINALLY here! Plz read n review! I wanna answer some questions dat came up in my reviews, so here goes:

**_TO TAMERTERRA_**: The reason y Draco n Hermione were in da same common room is because they r da head boy n da head gurl. When Draco drank dat potion, he was jus hangin out wit his friends in da Slytherin common room. But they both share da head's common room. Ya, i kno, love potions aren't allowed into Hogwarts, but i wanted 2 mix it up alittle, n maybe stir up some trouble. Plus it's Snape's fault anyway 4 being careless with his teaching. He warned them, but did they listen? Course not, y should they?

"Hermione, what's the problem?" asked a concerned Madam Pomfrey to Hermione who was out of breath.

"Its, Malfoy...he fainted in the hallway, and..."

"Take your time dear. Where is he now?"

"I left him by the door. I couldn't take another step with him. He's heavy."

"Well, I would suspect so, all the quiditch training he does. He really is a fine boy for a girl your age."

"ME? We're rival enemies. I'm just helping him for this one time." Madam Pomfrey walked out of the ward and found Malfoy propped up against the wall next to the door as Hermione had said. She picked up his body, and Hermione helped carry his legs. They laid him down on one of the hospital beds.

"Gently, slower..."

"Miss Granger, I thought you didn't care about him." she said as they let Draco go.

"I don't. It's just that..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain to me. Has he had any symptoms I should be concerned about?"

"I don't know. I'm not around him like that. I don't even like to be around him most of the time."

"Well, was he showing any sign of any changes while you were with him?"

"Hmmm, he was acting strange this whole day. But he didn't start acting strange until after potions class."

"After potions class huh? I see. What did you make in potions class?"

"Um, nothing. I can't tell anyone."

"You can trust me. Besides, if you want him to get better, I need to know what caused him to faint like this. You do want him to get better don't you?"

"Well, I suppose... Okay, Professor Snape had us make love potion. Look, I know we weren't supposed to, but for once we actually had fun in that class. He did tell us not to tell anyone or take it out of class. Wait, what does this have to do with anything?"

Madam Pomfrey continued on, totally ignoring her question.

"You made love potion! That Snape is up to his old tricks again I see. He can get into so much trouble with Dumbledore if this gets out."

"What?" for a bright girl, she just couldn't figure out this problem.

"Okay, maybe he accidentally consumed some of this potion. This potion makes him think that the first girl he sees after he drinks it, he's instantly in love with her for some days. I'm not sure how long this will last though."

"So, you're saying that Draco Malfoy is in love with me because of this potion?"

"It is possible. Or maybe he just likes you. Don't worry though, I know just how to cure it. But you have to participate too."

"Anything to make him stop acting like this."

"Okay, it says here that the person that is in love won't change back to their normal self until the person they're in love with accepts them. Then a few days later, they will change back."

"So I have to pretend to like Malfoy? You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's the only way. And with you two both being head boy and head girl, it makes the whole process easier. Your rooms are right across the hall from each other."

Hermione let out a long, stressful sigh. She then looked at Malfoy. 'He looks so peaceful when he's not insulting me. Maybe this can work. Yeah, it's only for a little while.'

"Okay. What do I do with him now though?"

"Oh, you can just leave him here. There's nothing I can do but let him sleep off the faint."

Hermione left the ward and walked through the empty halls.

'It's never been this quiet. I wonder what time it is. It must obviously be beyond curfew, I had to talk to Madam Pomfrey for a good hour or so. I sure hope Malfoy will be alright.'

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept thinking how her and Malfoy were going to work out. She knew that this wasn't the real him, but apart of her wanted to believe. She had to admit that she was curious.

A/N: I'm sorry i have 2 leave u guys here! I'll probably write more 2morrow. Luv u guys!


	4. Change is good

Chapter4

Change is good

Disclaimer: J.K. may own Malfoy's character but, I own da guy dat plays Malfoy. Isn't dat right, Tom Felton?

Tom (Malfoy): Yeah! Dats my gurl! Woot woot! Gotta luv her.

A/N: Ya, had 2 here from my guy. Anyways, read n review on ur way out k? Have fun!

After Hermione finally fell asleep, she had to wake up two hours later. She lazily rolled out of bed and rubbed her temples. She couldn't sleep with Malfoy being on her mind so much. She left her room and walked down the steps to the head common room. She brought her hair brush and a change of school robes with her so that she could change in the head co-ed bathroom. Since her and Malfoy were the only ones there anyway, Dumbledore let them share a bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned on the shower, the water must have been hot because the mirror she was looking in was steamy. She reached for the towel next to the one with the initials D.M. on it. She thought it was too fancy for it's own good.

Then she ran the sink water and dipped the towel in. Hermione applied the towel to her face a couple of times then looked back in the mirror. 'I wonder if Draco came out of his faint yet.' She thought she'd heard something but figured it was just Peeves playing around in the halls again. She jumped when she looked a second time, seeing Draco's smiling face behind her. She spun around and began to scold him.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I am head boy you know. You should really respect that I have to share the same bathroom with you. After all, it _is _an honor to be around _me_."

"Well can't you knock? I could've very well been naked for all you knew!"

"Oh, should I just go out the door and come in a few minutes to witness this?"

"Draco!"

"Ha! You do like me! You called me by my first name." Hermione put her hand over her mouth.. 'Maybe he's changed back already.'

"Now, would you like me to press your robes for you? It's only fair for a beautiful girl like you to have things done for you, and not by you." Hermione thought for a moment. 'Nope, he hasn't changed back yet. He's still a little too nice. Well, guess it's time for me to pretend to give in.'

"Uh, sure, Malfoy. You just go and do that." 'I did it again! I called him by his last name. I really have to get used to this if I want him to change. Do I really want him to change though? He is a better person now...'

"Please, call me Draco. Or Dray. Or anything you'd like." he quickly commented as he went to the common room to press out her clothing.

_Breakfast:_

Hermione sat at the Gryfindor table in between Harry and Ron.

"Hello Hermione." they both said at the same time. She was exhausted. She attempted to say hi but it came out as more of a grunt.

"Okay..." Ron looked at her.

"Are you feeling alright today?" he asked.

"Sure, never felt better." she lied as her head almost nodded into the porridge looking mixture that had just appeared in front of her. Malfoy walked past her and glided his hand across her shoulder as he did. She jumped at his touch and turned her head to see him walking away. He didn't look back. She was now awake.

"What has Malfoy been doing to you for the past two days? It's like I don't even know you anymore. You've been acting strange." Harry commented, neither of them noticing what Draco had just did.

"I've been acting strange? You really think I've been acting strange? I think you're the one who's been acting strange!" she stood up and made a scene.

"I'm not the one who was caught snogging Ginny in the astronomy tower by Malfoy!" The whole mess hall gasped and the Slytherins began to laugh.

"You snogged my sister?" Ron yelled getting up also.

"No, Ron it's not like that..." Harry stood up and Ron punched him in the face. Ron has never felt so brave. Everyone but the Gryfindors began to laugh until Dumbledore stood up and silenced everyone.

Hermione became angry when she thought about what Draco had said about finding Harry and Ginny snogging during one of his rounds. She was able to sneak out so she stormed out of the mess hall, not hungry anymore. Draco witnessed this and followed her. She didn't notice him though.

'That stupid Harry. I thought he loved me. Not Ginny. I can't believe I didn't confront him about this when Malfoy first told me. I knew I should've went with Ron when he asked me out. But no, what did I say? "I think it would mess up our friendship between me you and Harry." Friendship my butt.'

She recited the password to the head portrait. It was a picture of a woman in a red ball gown, and a man in a green suit. They were dancing. She thought they looked familiar, kind of like, her and Draco. 'I guess this is just Dumbledore's way of saying get along or no more head boy/head girl.'

"Double-header." the portrait opened and she stepped through. After she paced around the common room continuously, she stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed her door. Draco looked at the portrait before he walked in also.

'Hermione. She's hurt, by Harry. I should do something. He wouldn't stand a chance against me. I hate the way he treats her.'

"Double-header." He also stepped through, but was disappointed when he didn't see Hermione sitting on one of the velvet love seats that looked so inviting. He thought for a moment, then he went upstairs. He was about to go into his room until he heard crying coming from Hermione's cracked door. He gingerly knocked on the door.

"Hermione, can I come in?"

"Go away! I'm just fine!" she tried to sniff back the rest of the tears. Draco opened the door a little bit more.

"Oh, Mione, you don't need Harry. You can do much better than that." he said in a comforting voice. His face was in a sympathetic phase for a moment until he finally decided to walk over to her and sit beside her on the bed.

"No I can't. Ron is totally mad at him, and me for not telling him sooner. And if I go with Ron, Harry will be pissed. So I just can't win with those two." she sniffled and began to wail even more.

"I wasn't talking about Ron. I was talking about myself. Don't you want to date a handsome, strong, sexy boy like me?" Hermione stopped crying for a moment just to look at his face. She wanted to say '#1 I hate you, #2 You hate me, #3 We hate each other!. But she didn't. When she looked into his eyes she saw something she thought she could never expect from a Slytherin. Love, passion, honesty. But she knew it wasn't the true him, which made her cry more. Wishing she could have him.

He held her hand and she finally gave in. For real this time. She actually liked him now. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It calmed her down and she soon fell asleep. Draco, not knowing what to do, laid her down on her bed and wiped some tears off of her cheek. The real Draco would've at least took a lusty dare to touch her, but he didn't. He held back. He didn't want her to know that he was changed back. If only he could hide forever.

He bent down slowly to kiss her on the cheek. It was short and sweet but he would've much more preferred on the lips. Hermione awoke to the warm sensation on her cheek and looked back up at a blushing Malfoy. Her eyes were still teary.

'Forget Ron, and Harry. I have Malfoy, well for now at least. I can make Ron so Jealous.'

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" he asked

"Well, we still have 15 min, but sure, why not." She took his arm and they left her room.

A/N: Cliffies! Gotta luv em! Plz review! It took me 2 days 2 write dis chap. MAJOR writer's block. I couldn't decide if i wanted Malfoy 2 change bac while he was kissing her on the lips, or if he changed bac before he was supposed 2. I did it the second way cuz that way, da summary will actually fit the story later on. OH THERE WILL BE MORE DRAMA LATER! Plz review, k! Luv u guys!


	5. conflicts and confusion

Chapter 5

Conflicts and confusion

Disclaimer: ya, not owning, don't really care.

A/N: so...

Draco lead Hermione to her next class. The halls were fairly empty except for the few Ravenclaw students still tottering around. Hermione saw Harry walking their way, and she decided to hold on to Draco's arm. Draco jumped at the sudden contact but then, remembering he was playing around with her mind, pulled her a little closer as they walked. Harry stopped ubruptedly in front of them, blocking their way.

"I would advise you to move, Potter." Draco said with a sneer. He knew what he was doing, breaking up the golden trio, so he can have her all to himself, his father wouldn't know.

"Hermione, why are you walking with him?"

"Because, he's being nice, and TRUSTWORTHY to me. He's LOYAL." she spelled out to him as if he were a little slow.

"I hope you know you just described a dog, but on Malfoy's part I guess that would work too." Harry crossed his arms in triumph. Draco clenched his fists.

"Um, we have to be going now. Come on Draco. No need to waist our time with _him." _She grabbed his arm back from getting ready to strike Harry in the same place where Ron had hit him earlier. They walked down the hall slowly, luckily none of Draco's friends saw him, he wouldn't know what to say. They stopped in front of the door to her class and she turned to him.

"Well, you can go now."

Draco just stood there. He couldn't move. She stared at him.

"I said you can go." he suddenly grabbed her by her hips and kissed her so gently and passionately that she almost fainted. She practically melted in his arms, he had to hold her up to keep her from falling all the way to the ground.

"I...I...Draco, I mean,..." Draco hushed her with another short kiss on the lips then left her watching after him puzzled, walking briskly away, turning the corner, and walking up a marble stair case. By the time she unglued herself from the thought of kissing Draco, she turned around and went into her class. This class was mixed with different years of students

"You know the valentines day party is tomorrow right?" asked Ginny to Hermione, who was searching her rucksack for a quill. She quickly snapped her head up.

"Really? I totally forgot." Hermione lied as she went back to searching her sack. She shuddered at the thought of Ginny and Harry with the situation in the astronomy tower. She looked back at Ginny who glanced over the room at Harry who had just come in late from their last encounter.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione asked with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Who's taking you to the party?"

"Well, I have someone in mind, but you wouldn't want to hear about it. It would've been Harry, but I heard a few rumors about him." she said, her words stung Ginny like poison.

"Oh." Ginny looked down.

"Who's taking you?" Hermione asked with a sly look.

"I don't know yet." she said quickly.

Hermione looked around the classroom and saw Ron glance from Harry, to Ginny, then to her. He frowned at Ginny and Harry but when he got to her, he smiled his cute crooked smile. She could tell he was faking it though. The teacher walked in and the class got started.

By the time dinner came, the golden trio was fuming at each other, Ginny and Hermione became instant enemies, and Draco was just enjoying watching the show until he witnessed Ron and Hermione alone.

"Mione, please? I'm begging you."

"No. I won't go out with you. The trio is already broken up because of this, now you want me to be with you? This is all just too confusing. And now everyone is mad at me and I didn't do anything but tell the simple truth."

"I'm not mad. It's just that I was just a little angry that you didn't tell me that Harry was snogging my sister that night."

"Well, Malfoy said, as head boy and head girl, the only people we're supposed to tell are Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagal."

"Since when do you start listening to ferret boy?" Ron chuckled to himself.

"He's actually nice. I'd give him a chance if I were you." Draco smiled to himself as he heard them. He was eavesdropping on them from a dark corner.

"Well, I bet he won't do this," Ron dared to kiss Hermione on the lips. She looked like she enjoyed it. Ron then began to stick his tongue in her mouth. She pulled away then looked down at the stone floor. He took her hands in his.

Draco jumped, ready to attack Ron head on, but held back.

"Hermione. I was the one that really loved you. Harry, he's just a cheat, and if he does anything to hurt my sister, I," Hermione put both her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down Ron. I don't like him anymore either. How could he do this, with my friend!"

"Was it good?" he asked

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss." Hermione frantically searched her mind for answers. 'He knows about the kiss Draco gave me?'

"Hermione? I just kissed you, was it good or bad?" she sighed in relief.

"It was good. Just don't do that without asking first." he looked into her eyes.

"I want to be more than just a friend with privileges." Draco mocked Ron and muttered to himself what he'd just said.

"I want to be..I...Hermione will you be my...my..."

"Go ahead, say it." she was getting used to all the attention from Ron, Harry, and Draco. She didn't know anything that could possibly be better.

"My girl."

"Okay." she agreed and Draco wanted to scream. Hermione and Ron walked back into the mess hall and took their seats. Draco came from the shadows and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His left fist hit something hard and he took it out of his pocket. It was the pink bottle of potion.

'How dare her trade me for Weasley, like some used wand. I'll show her and Weasley. I'll get my revenge.' He quickly put it back into his pocket and entered the mess hall too.

A/N: yay! Another chap! Hope u guys enjoyed this one! Plz review. Also, I'd like u 2 read a story by my friend aningme called "Dilemma" it is VERY good 4 all u HG, DM lovers like me out there! Luvs! (Not the pampers)


	6. midnight snacks

Chapter 6

Midnight snacks

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine, and will always be, so keep away. Or else... but i did make up the powdering spell.

A/N: hi! I'm baaackkkk! Wuz up my peeps? I kno, i haven't been writing but, writer's block is a real killer ova here in Illinois, so here goes something just off the top of my head.

P.S. we left off at the part when ginny told hermione that the valentine's day party was coming up the next day, and also, draco wants to get revenge on ron for asking hermione out, and on hermione 4 accepting. So okay, here we go.

After Ron and Hermione's discussion in the mess hall, Hermione decided to go back to the head common room to plan what she was going to wear to the valentine's day party. On her way there Malfoy caught up with her.

"Hello love." he said quietly.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Why must you call me that?" Draco was trying to flirt.

"It is your name, isn't it?"

"My last name." he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Did you like that kiss I gave you earlier?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Hermione didn't answer. He cupped his hand under her chin.

"C'mon, I know you did." she brushed his hand away.

"Then Why'd you ask?" they continued to walk some more.

"Because, I wanted to hear it from _my _girl." Hermione flinched, thinking about how Ron called her that. 'I don't really like Ron, I just want to give him a chance and I can get back at Harry all at the same time, but Malfoy is so much more interesting. I can't just leave Ron for Malfoy...can I?' she thought.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Draco, hopping she'd tell him about Ron.

"No." they entered the head common room and both sat on the couch. She sighed.

'If she tells me that she's with Ron, I guess I'll be nice and not give her the potion. Just because she told me the truth. But if she lies to me, I'll give it to her and ruin her reputation for good. I can even make Ron jealous on the way.'

"Is Ron bothering you lately?"

"No, no, why would you ask that?" she quietly responded.

"I just thought I'd ask. I really like you and I wouldn't want to lose you to a loser like him."

"Oh." Draco put his arm around her and pulled her closer, she squirmed in his grasp.

'She won't tell me. I feel her squirming to get free, don't worry Hermione, by tomorrow, you'll like being this way with me.' he thought as he let her go. She ran up to her room and slammed the door.

Since Draco payed close attention to Hermione, he knew when she'd go down stairs to the mini kitchen in the head's common room to make her usual cocoa with the three marshmallows. He went down to the kitchen and took out the jar of cocoa. He held the potion in his hand and thought for a moment.

'If I put this in there in liquid form, it'll make the cocoa clump together, that'll look suspicious.' he took out his wand and tapped it twice on the test tube.

"Timious Powdrowa." he whispered. The pink liquid instantly turned to brown powder to match the cocoa. He poured it in, threw out the test tube, and went quietly upstairs to his room.

_About an hour latter:_

Hermione rolled over and looked out the window. 'Still dark.' she threw the cover on the floor and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the jar of cocoa and poured what was left in her mug that had a picture of a cat on it that looked like Crookshanks. She boiled some water on the stove and sat at the small table meant for two, waiting for the water.

Meanwhile, Draco couldn't sleep, knowing that what he was about to do to Hermione was wrong, so he decided to go down to the kitchen for some warm milk.

He walked past Hermione, neither one of them noticing the presence of one another. He took out the milk (it wasn't cow milk.) And poured it into his mug. He then used his wand to warm it up and took a sip. He turned to see Hermione sitting at the table with her head down, he sat too.

"Didn't hear you come down here." He said as he sipped his milk. Hermione snapped her head up. 'I hope he isn't drinking my cocoa again.'

"Yeah, I'm a quiet person, you should've known that by now. What are you drinking?"

"Nothing." he didn't want her to know that he still drinks warm milk to calm him down at night.

"I want to know. Tell me or I'll come over this table and strangle you." she said calmly. No one comes between Hermione and her cocoa.

"Okay, fine, don't bite my freakin' head off."

"Well?"

"Don't laugh okay?"

"Fine. Just tell me."

"It's warm milk." Malfoy looked down at his mug as he heard Hermione snickering.

"Awww, poor wittle Malfoy still dwinks warm milk? Did you have a nightmare too?" she mocked in a baby voice.

"Shut it, Granger. Your water's done boiling." he didn't notice what he'd just called her.

'Well, I guess he's finally changed back. He called me Granger.' she got up and made her cocoa. Then started up to her room. 'My job is done.' she thought.

"Hermione, won't you stay down here with your cocoa and talk to me?"

'This is strange, he's changed but he still calls me Hermione.'

"Why should I stay?"

"Please?" she sat down, unable to resist his charm.

"Fine." she scooted her chair under her.

"A guy gets lonely sometimes you know." he took another sip of his milk. 'Why is he telling me this?' she kept quiet.

"People think just because I'm a Slytherin that I'm cold, evil, and mean all the time." 'That's true though.' she thought.

"But that's not how I am all the time. Especially since my father is in Azkaban." 'Hmmm.' she took another sip of her cocoa.

"You're awfully quiet tonight. You're usually bursting with information."

"I just don't feel good all of a sudden..." she dropped her mug heavily on the table, causing it to splash on Draco as she fell to the floor.

"Hermione!" he picked up her body. 'I didn't think she'd faint because of this potion, I mean Madam Pomfrey told me that I fainted, but I thought that was just because this stuff was wearing off.' he thought.

She squirmed a little in his arms. She only fainted for three minutes.

"Put me down right now, what do you think you're doing!" she punched him in the jaw, thinking that it was appropriate since he'd changed back.

"You're supposed to be in love with me!" Draco yelled as he dropped her on the floor, on top of the cocoa spill.

"What do you mean? You tried to trick me with that potion didn't you! You put it in my cocoa, I could taste it!"

"Why isn't it working then?"

"I knew that you'd do something like this so I took out the ingredient that made the girl fall in love." Draco thought for a moment, then winced at the pain he felt in his jaw from the punch, it was much too early to be fighting.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that when I saw you and Ron kissing, it hurt me. I thought you actually liked me."

He helped her up.

"I had to do that to get you to change back to normal. Wait, you were spying on me?"

"So you don't like me?"

"No." she lied. She dropped the spying subject.

"Are you changed back?" she asked. He didn't want to lie to her anymore, he had nothing else to lose.

"Yes." he hung his head, knowing he'd now lose her forever.

"How long have you been changed back, and if you've changed then why do you still call me by my name?"

"I've been changed back for three days now and I call you Hermione because it's your name. I like being nice to you, but only you. Potter and Weasley can go to hell for all I care."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she tried to change the subject not noticing that she was blushing.

"Look at you, I didn't mean to over react and hit you like that, let me fix it." Draco put his hand on his bruise. As she walked him to their bathroom.

"You don't look well yourself, cocoa princess." he chuckled as she looked down at her cocoa stained pajamas.

She rubbed her thumb over the bruise on his face, then went into the medicine cabinet and took out a clear plastic bottle.

"What's that?" he asked with a timid look.

"It's muggle medicine. It's called Alcohol."

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe." she took out a cotton ball and poured some Alcohol on it, then dabbed it on his bruise. He screamed in horror.

"DAMMIT GRANGER! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" she giggled.

"Relax, it's supposed to burn. It's getting the germs out."

"Why did you tell me that it wouldn't burn!"

"So you would sit still, now stop complaining, I'm not through with you." He looked scared to death now.

"Wh- what now?"

"I know something about you that could mess up your reputation, _Draco_."

"Go ahead, shoot. There's nothing that could bring me down. Did you just call me Draco?" Ignoring his question Hermione sat down on the tub across from the toilet that Draco was sitting on.

"I know that you like a certain girl here in Hogwarts."

"Sure. You think you know."

"She's no ordinary girl, she's a Gryfindor..."

"That's not possible."

"Why won't you just admit that you like me?" she blurted out.

"I've already shown that I like you, the real question is why won't _you_ admit that you like _me_?"

Hermione was taken aback.

"Goodnight Hermione." he got up and kissed her on the forehead and went to his room. Hermione touched the spot where he kissed her then thought about the following day.

'Valentine's day party.' she thought, I can't go there with him and Ron...

That night she slept good and so did he.

A/N: Ohhhh, wut's goin ta happen next? Plz review!


	7. Preparation

Chapter 7

Preparation

Disclaimer: as u all kno...i don't own the characters...blah blah blah...yada yada yada, and all that good stuff.

A/N: okay, here goes chapter 7. I cant stress enough that u guys review! Lol, also, the more u review, the quicker I'll write these chapters!

Draco woke up a little late the morning of the Valentine's day party. He frantically jumped up and ran to his closet, slamming the door open and waking up Hermione who was in the other room.

Hermione woke with a start, still dreadfully tired, and stormed over to Draco's room.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" she stood with her hands on her hips. Draco starred at her for a couple of seconds.

"Look at this! I have nothing to wear!" he pointed to his closet, full of clean Slytherin robes, pants, vests, and shirts. Hermione stepped over to his closet, turned around, and gave him a glare.

"What are you talking about! Your closet is full of fresh clothes!"

"Today isn't an ordinary day MIONE!" he said, pushing her back by her forehead gently.

"Why are you touching me!" she yelled. Draco jumped back as Hermione pounced on him, causing them both to fall on his bed. Draco rolled over after Hermione got a few hits in. He was now on top of her. They both began to laugh at how silly they looked, wrestling in their pajamas. They stopped laughing and just starred at each other, Hermione ended the wrestling match with a short kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Let me up!" she giggled.

"Not until you let me kiss you back!" he bent down and kissed her neck, she let out a few small whimpers of affection. Then Draco let her up. They nervously laughed and looked at each other.

There was a knock at Draco's door.

"Who is it?"

"Professor Mcgonagal, the party is about to start in ten minutes and we need our head boy and girl. I can't seem to find Miss Granger, so if you see her tell her to be ready to be picked up in ten minutes."

"Ok." Draco sat on his bed, next to Hermione. They heard Professor Mcgonagal leave.

"THE PARTY!" they both yelled at the same time. Draco quickly looked back at his closet.

"Hermione, hand me my wand!" she quickly grabbed his wand off of the green carpet and handed it to him.

"Changearium suitous!" he pointed his wand at his closet and one of his school outfits changed into a green and red suit. He quickly put it on, forgetting Hermione was still sitting there. He spun around and grabbed a comb then stopped when he saw Hermione.

"Well?" he said in a ticked off tone.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be getting ready too right?"

"YES." Hermione was about to leave to her room but Draco stopped her.

"There's no time to run back to your room. Here, I'll make you a gown. Changearium gownsinium!"A pretty red and green gown came out of his closet. It was absolutely stunning. It was strapless with a not too poofy bottom and it was very form fitting for Hermione. She put it on in front of Draco, who she made turn around.

"How do I look?" Draco turned around to see her.

"Beautiful, just gorgeous! I cant wait to show you off to Potter and Weasley." Hermione felt hurt at that comment.

"You're only using me to get back at them?" she said, Draco sensing the pain in her voice.

"Well, you said you wanted to do this just to get back at them, remember? Mione, this is our big chance. You said you didn't like me anyway, remember? So I'm doing you a favor." He turned away from her, he was hurt too at the reality of the whole matter.

"Draco..." she grabbed his hand as he began to walk out of his room. He turned around. She looked into his eyes then leaped into a hug with him, while kissing him on the lips. He glared at her after for a moment, then his sadness and anger wore away and he began kissing her until there was another knock at the door. They quickly tore apart from each other and Draco opened the door.

It was Hagrid.

"I'm here to pick up the head boy and girl. There was no one downstairs so I decided to come up here, sorry to invade. Do you need more time?"

"Um, no no." Draco stepped out of the room.

"That certainly is a fine suit you have on Malfoy. And where is the little lady?"

"Here I am, Hagrid." she came out too.

"Hermione, what are you doing in Malfoy's room?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh, I see." Hagrid winked at her and led them out of the head room and through the long hallways. It was tradition that the male head carry the female all the way there as if they were to be married. Hermione began to giggle as Draco whispered his secrets to her as he carried her. Hagrid looked back and smiled. 'Finally getting along I see. Good job Malfoy.'

There were just a few problems: Ron, Harry, and Ginny...and maybe a few of Malfoy's friends.

A/N: there's good drama in the next chapter so stick with me here! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Parties lead to fights

Chapter 8

Parties lead to fights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but i wish to be the next J.K. Rowling one day.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW! And that goes for all of you on my alert list too!

Draco and Hermione heard the trumpets begin to play inside the mess hall before they entered. Hermione smiled at Draco and he snuck a kiss on the lips. Hagrid heard it and turned around. He smiled and pushed open the large doors.

"Now presenting, your heads, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Miss Hermione Granger!" Hagrid moved aside so everyone could see them. They almost got caught kissing, but managed to stop before the doors opened all the way. Draco walked in slowly, still carrying Hermione. He looked proud and showed off when he saw all the boys from Slytherin and Ron.

_Ron's thoughts:_

'This is only temporary Ron, she doesn't like him. They can't stand each other, right?'

Draco put Hermione down, bowed to her, and kissed her hand. The whole mess hall gasped, including Snape and Dumbledore.

About an hour later, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting at a table, watching Hermione and Draco dance with each other, slowly.

'That should be ME out there!' Ron thought.

"Harry, you think I should go out there and ask Hermione to dance?" he looked over at Harry who was snogging Ginny. Ron got up and yelled at them.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" Harry and Ginny tore apart from each other.

"Sorry Ron." Harry said.

"Yea, just calm down." Ginny added. Ron was especially disgusted of her. Everyone in the mess hall ooed and ahhed towards the middle of the dance floor. Ron was tired of feeling left out, so he pushed through the crowd to see what was going on, while Harry and Ginny snuck out of there.

Ron saw Draco lift Hermione into the air and bring her back down, and began to do the waltz again. Ron got even more angrier, then the dance was ended with a kiss. The mess hall once again went wild and everyone was whispering. The Slytherin girls were getting ready to start their rumors.

Ron was outraged.

"THAT'S IT! SHOWOUS REALTRUIUM!" Ron pointed his wand at Hermione, then at Draco. A dull light flashed over the couple and they're beautiful gown and suit changed back to regular Slytherin robes. Everyone gasped when they saw Hermione wearing Draco's clothing, and laughed at Draco. Hermione ran out crying, which made Draco mad so he pointed his wand at Ron.

"What are you going to do, ferret boy?" Draco heard the door close that Hermione just ran out of.

"Luckily for you, Weasly, I have to go help MY girl. I heard you talking a few days ago, and don't think I'm letting you get away with that kiss. This isn't over." Draco put his wand in his pocket and walked out after Hermione, not even worrying about Ron whom he just bumped into on purpose. The mess hall was now dead silent and Snape took Ron to Professor Mcgonagal.

Draco went looking for Hermione everywhere. He finally gave up and went back to the head common room where he found Hermione sobbing on the couch.

"I'm sorry." she didn't look up at him, she was shaking.

"Hermione, I said I was sorry." She looked at him, shaking from laughter. She was laughing the whole time.

"What's so funny? You had me worried about you!"

"Ron was so jealous! We did it!" Malfoy was a little confused.

"Um, yea! Now he can stay out of our lives forever!" Malfoy agreed.

"Oh...yea." Hermione felt a little bad for Ron, but was distracted when Malfoy yawned and placed his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him and began to laugh.

"Please! Not that old trick!" they both began laughing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you in front of everyone. Now you'll have a lot of problems around school."

"Aw man! Damn you Draco!" Hermione folded her arms.

"Unless..." Draco began kissing her neck.

"Unless what?" Hermione asked, he arms still folded.

"Do you remember how to make that love potion?"

"Of course." they smiled at each other.

"But who will you use it on?" asked Hermione.

"Pansy and Ron. That way I can get Pansy off my back, and you wont have to worry about Ron being jealous anymore."

Hermione hugged Draco and looked into his eyes. She felt feelings she's never felt for a boy before. Draco looked back at her, and his hormones were going crazy for her.

They started kissing vigorously and passionately, ignoring the person who'd just come through the picture portal.

The person who came in cleared their throat, but they kept at it.

"Malfoy, Hermione? I just came to check on you two, but I see yer ok." they stopped kissing to look at Hagrid. Hermione began blushing.

"Professor Mcgonagal would like to see you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione and Draco sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute." Hagrid began to walk out.

"By the way, you two make a lovely couple, but if you do anything to hurt her, I'll see that Fluffy gets the best of you." he left.

Hermione laughed.

"He just threatened you Draco."

"I'm not scared of him. The only thing I'm scared of is losing you." he kissed her forehead.

"I have to go now. Stay up for me, I'll meet you in your room when I come back and we can get started on that potion, ok?"

"Ok." they kissed one last time and he left.

A/N: I'm trying to stick as close to the summary as possible people! I might jus have to make a sequel to this if i can't fit the real stuff in here. Anyways, REVIEW.


	9. midnight potion session

Chapter 9

midnight potion session

Disclaimer: yea yea yea...u kno...stuffz like that...and such...um huh...

A/n: hey! Read and review.

Hermione fell asleep with the potion kit besides her. She didn't hear Draco come in. He sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek, and she jumped.

"Oh, hello Draco. I didn't hear you come in."

"Yea, I noticed. I never knew it was possible for someone to sleep sitting up." she smiled at him.

"Okay, the sooner we start, the sooner we can finish."

"And the sooner I can kiss your soft lips again." he puckered his lips.

"Draco, c'mon we have to finish this." she playfully pushed him. This time Draco made the potion and it came out the right color.

"Just in case this doesn't work, or it wears off, lets make one for Ron too." they made the blue potion.

They heard some knocks on the door and didn't know what to do. The door wasn't locked and they knew they weren't supposed to make love potions on school grounds, or at least by Snape's rules, outside of potions class. Hermione quickly put the kit under the bed and hid the potion test tubes under her pillow. They were sealed. Draco turned out the light, got on top of Hermione, and pulled the covers over them.

The knocks came again. Hermione's breathing quickened as the weight of Draco gave into her. Draco tried to ease up on her a little. The person outside the door must've heard the rustling and decided to come in. Draco wasn't allowed to be in Hermione's room this late.

"Hermione, are you up? I heard some rustling in here. I really need to talk with you." the person had a candle and waved it around the room, trying to find her bed. Hermione knew the person would eventually look at the huge lump on the bed so she rolled over and both her and Draco fell to the floor. Draco understood why and he rolled under the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ron helped her up.

"Ron?"

"Yea, it's me. I just wanted to say-"

"How did you get in here?"

Ron began to cough nervously.

_The potion! _Hermione thought.

"Um, Ron you sound really bad. Would you like something to drink?" Draco smiled underneath the bed and all his jealously and concern disappeared.

"Sure." Hermione retrieved the blue potion from underneath her pillow and handed it to Ron.

"What's this?"

" Just a fizzy drink I made in potions class."

"Oh. What happened to the fizz?"

"It went flat, just drink it."

"Thanks." he drank the potion and Hermione quickly pushed him out of her room, careful so he wouldn't look at her and fall in love with her more. She locked the door.

"Hopefully he finds his way back to the Gryfindor common room without seeing any females." Hermione replied to Draco. He emerged from under the bed.

"Don't worry about him." Draco found his way to Hermione's hips. Hermione's heart rate quickened. Draco kissed her on the lips, for some reason Hermione was nervous and it felt like she never kissed him before. Draco could feel her tensing up in his arms, so he let go.

"Goodnight Mione." he kissed her again and left.

A/n: yep...review plz


	10. End Flashback

Chapter 10

End Flashback

Disclaimer: yea...J.K.'s, not mine.

A/n: yea. Sorry i haven't written in a while. Just couldn't think of anything.

_The next morning:_

"Man, I don't feel well." Ron woke up holding his head and found it odd that he was talking to himself. He got dressed and walked down to the common room. No one was down there though.

"That's strange..."

He walked the halls until he saw Harry.

"Ron, where have you been all morning?"

"I was asleep. What do you mean, all morning?"

"It's lunch time."

"WHAT?" Ron missed all of his morning classes and was going to have to deal with Dumbledore later on, again. Harry and Ron walked to the lunch room, where outside the doors they heard all but peace.

"Wait." Harry stopped Ron.

"What? I'm hungry."

"No, you hear that?" Ron looked down at his stomach.

"Sorry. I told you I was hungry."

"No, not you. Them." Harry pushed open the doors and hung back in amazement.

"FOOD FIGHT!" There were Every Flavored Beans spilled on the floor, Slug Muffins tossed up in the air, slices of roasted dragon in the air, and vegetables from Professor Sprout's garden flying every which way. Ron hadn't directly caught sight of any females yet.

"Ron, duck!" Harry got to the floor.

"They have duck?" Ron got hit in the face with some blue custard looking goop. He too fell to the ground and crawled his way under a table to escape all the mayhem. Harry had split up and went somewhere else.

_Ok, as soon as I find Harry and Hermione we'll be out of here. _Ron thought.

Ron continued crawling through the crowd, then a girl with school standard high heels on stepped on his hand.

"AH! You little git!" Ron rolled under the table to avoid Hermione's scolding. The mess hall was loud and the professors couldn't do much to settle those thousands of students down. He continued to crawl under the table until he bumped into someone.

"Eh, get away!" she yelled. She pushed him aside and he smiled.

"I love it when you're fiesty, come here." he crawled after her and she turned around.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"You." he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss told him everything about her.

"You're beautiful Pansy." she blushed.

"I'm with Draco, but I'm flattered." a bowl fell off the table.

"I can treat you better than Draco. You deserve better." Ron cupped her chin in his hand. Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were under the table too. They began to make out until Draco noticed Ron and Pansy a few feet away.

"Why'd you stop? This is fun! It's dangerous." Hermione giggled.

"You see that?" Draco asked.

"See what?"

"Look." they both turned to see Ron and Pansy imitating them, or were they? Did the potion actually work?

"Pansy! What are you doing with Ron?" Draco pretended to sound mad.

"I..I was just...I don't like him!" Draco pulled a vile of love potion out of his pocket.

"If you love me Pansy, take this and drink it. I made it for you." He threw her the vile. Pansy was happy because she thought she'd finally have that chance to be with him, for real this time. She turned towards Ron and drank it, then Ron and Pansy stared intently at each other. They knew what would come next.

"We're free!" Hermione and Draco laughed then ran out of the mess hall, careful not to get any more food on them that they already had. No one really noticed them.

000

"Hermione, I think I love you." Draco said as he cuddled into her breasts.

"Draco, you said that before. Remember the food fight? That happened almost seven years ago." Hermione giggled. They were still going out and lived in the wizardry world. Draco kissed her forehead.

"Draco, I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what Mione?"

"Make love to me."

They smiled at each other. This was the most beautiful thing that'd ever happened to them. Hermione finally lost her virginity to someone she loved. Harry didn't love her, but she felt it just gave her more experience with Draco. But that's her little secret. Until then, he'll always think Hermione was a virgin, but she will always be his angel.

A/n: Okay people! That was the end I guess...lol...well...cya! And don't forget to read some of my other stories! I'd recommend Getting by In laws and Home sweet home

PEACE


End file.
